queenwillbequeenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Freddie Mercury
Freddie Mercury (Nombre de nacimiento: Farrokh Bomi Bulsara) (Zanzibar, 5 de septiembre de 1946 † Londres, 24 de noviembre de 1991) fue un musico britanico, conocido por ser el vocalista de la banda Queen . Como intérprete, ha sido reconocido por su poderosa voz y extravagantes puestas en escena. thumb|270px|Freddie Mercury. Como compositor musical, escribió muchos éxitos, tales como "Bohemian Rhapsody", "Killer Queen", "Somebody to Love", "Don't Stop Me Now", "Crazy Little Thing Called Love", "Barcelona" y "We Are the Champions". Se estima que Queen llegó a vender 300 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo con Mercury como líder. Además de su trabajo con Queen, Freddie Mercury tuvo una carrera como solista y ocasionalmente fue productor y participó en eventos como músico invitado para otros artistas. Mercury, que era parsi y fue criado en la India, está considerado "la primera estrella de rock asiática en Gran Bretaña". Murió de una bronconeumonía complicada por el SIDA el 24 de noviembre de 1991, sólo un día después de comunicar oficialmente que padecía esta última enfermedad. En 2006, la revista Time Asia lo nombró como uno de los héroes asiáticos más influyentes de los últimos sesenta años, y continúa siendo votado por la gente como uno de los mejores cantantes en la historia de la música popular. En 2005, en una encuesta organizada por Blender y MTV2 fue nombrado el mejor cantante masculino de todos los tiempos. En 2009 una encuesta de la revista Classic Rock lo colocó en el primer puesto entre los mejores cantantes de rock de todos los tiempos. En 2008, la revista Rolling Stone lo ubicó en el puesto dieciocho en su lista de los mejores vocalistas de todos los tiempos, reflejando la opinión de la editorial de la revista. Por su parte, Allmusic definió a Mercury como "uno de los líderes más carismáticos y dinámicos en la historia del rock". Una encuesta hecha por The Sun, que pretendía encontrar al "Máximo dios del rock", situó a Mercury en el puesto número uno. Biografia Mercury nació en el Shangani Govt. Hospital, de la isla de Zanzíbar, entonces un protectorado británico y actualmente parte de Tanzania, el 5 de septiembre de 1946. Sus padres, Bomi y Jer Bulsara, eran parsis de la región de Gujarat, parte de la Presidencia de Bombay en la India Británica. El apellido de la familia se deriva de la ciudad de Bulsar (conocida también como Valsad), en el sur de Guyarat (India). Siendo parsis, Mercury y su familia practicaban la religión zoroástrica y estaban orgullosos de su ascendencia persa.16 La familia Bulsara se había mudado a Zanzíbar debido a una orden recibida por su padre en su trabajo en la Oficina Colonial Británica (como Tesorero del Tribunal Supremo (Korti Kuu) de Zanzíbar). Mercury tenía una hermana menor, Kashmira Cooke. En 1954, a la edad de ocho años, fue enviado a la India a estudiar al St. Peter's School, un internado para varones en Pachgani, cerca de Bombay. En el colegio formó parte de una banda llamada The Hectics, donde tocaba el piano. Un amigo suyo de aquella época decía que el cantante tenía "una increíble habilidad para escuchar la radio y reproducir las melodías en el piano". Fue también en St. Peter's donde empezó a ser más conocido como Freddie, sobrenombre que también adoptó su familia. Mercury pasó en la India la mayor parte de su infancia, viviendo con su abuela y su tía. Terminó su educación en St. Mary's School, en Bombay. A los diecisiete años, Mercury y su familia huyeron de Zanzíbar por razones de seguridad debido a la Revolución de Zanzíbar.9 La familia se mudó a una pequeña casa en Feltham (Middlesex, Inglaterra). Mercury se inscribió en la universidad de West Thames, donde estudió arte. Recibió allí un diploma en Diseño Gráfico y más adelante usaría su habilidad para crear el logotipo de Queen. Mercury siguió siendo ciudadano británico durante el resto de su vida. Después de su graduación, Mercury se integró en una serie de bandas y solía vender ropa de segunda mano en el Kensington Market en Londres. Además tuvo un trabajo en el Aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow. Sus amigos de la época lo caracterizaron como una persona tímida y tranquila que tenía mucho interés por la música. En 1969, participó en la banda Ibex, que sería renombrada Wreckage más adelante. Cuando esta banda se disolvió, formó otra llamada Sour Milk Sea. Sin embargo, dicho grupo se disolvió a mediados de 1970. En abril de 1970, Mercury conoció al guitarrista Brian May y al baterísta Roger Taylor, quienes previamente habían estado en una banda llamada Smile. Pese a las reservas de los otros miembros, Mercury eligió el nombre "Queen" para la nueva banda. Luego diría sobre esto: "Era consciente de las connotaciones gay, pero eso es sólo una faceta del nombre". En aquel tiempo, también cambió su apellido a Mercury, debido a que según sus propias palabras, en la canción "My Fairy King", en el verso "Mother Mercury, look what they've done to me",nota 2 cantaba sobre su propia madre. Consideraba que el nombre "Freddie Mercury" tenía "poder". Vida personal A principio de la década de 1970, Mercury tuvo una relación de larga duración con Mary Austin, a quien conoció gracias a Brian May y vivió con ella muchos años en West Kensington. A mediados de dicha década, el cantante tuvo un encuentro amoroso con un ejecutivo de la compañía Elektra Records, que acabó con la relación que tenía con Austin. Mercury y Austin mantuvieron una cercana amistad a lo largo de los años y el cantante se refería a ella como su única amiga de verdad. En una entrevista de 1985, afirmó: "Todos mis amantes me preguntan por qué no puedo reemplazar a Mary Austin, pero eso es sencillamente imposible. La única amiga que tengo es Mary y no quiero a nadie más. Para mí, ella es como una esposa. Para mí era como un matrimonio. Confiamos el uno en el otro, eso me basta". Escribió muchas canciones sobre Austin, entre las cuales se destaca "Love of My Life". Mercury fue además el padrino del hijo mayor de Austin, Richard. Hacia el año 1985, Mercury inició otra relación de larga duración con un peluquero llamado Jim Hutton, que descubrió en 1990 que era portador del virus VIH y vivió con Mercury los últimos seis años de la vida de éste. Hutton falleció de cáncer de pulmón el 1 de enero de 2010. Fallecimiento Según su pareja, Jim Hutton, a Mercury le diagnosticaron sida después de la Pascua de 1987.En aquella época, Mercury dijo en una entrevista no padecer esta enfermedad. Pese a estas negaciones, la prensa británica alimentó rumores sobre esta posible enfermedad debido a la apariencia de Mercury y a que Queen no realizaba giras ni conciertos. Hacia el final de su vida, muchos periodistas le tomaron fotografías, mientras que The Sun sugería que estaba realmente muy enfermo. El 22 de noviembre de 1991, Mercury llamó al mánager de Queen, Jim Beach, para discutir un asunto público. Al día siguiente, se realizó el siguiente anuncio en nombre del cantante: "Siguiendo la enorme conjetura de la prensa de las últimas dos semanas, es mi deseo confirmar que padezco sida. Sentí que era correcto mantener esta información en privado hasta el día de la fecha para proteger la privacidad de los que me rodean. Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de que mis amigos y seguidores conozcan la verdad y espero que todos se unan a mí y a mis médicos para combatir esta terrible enfermedad. Mi privacidad ha sido siempre muy importante para mí y soy famoso por prácticamente no dar entrevistas. Esta política continuará." Al poco tiempo de haber redactado este informe, el 24 de noviembre de 1991, Mercury murió a la edad de 45 años. La causa oficial de su muerte es bronconeumonía complicada por el sida. Pese a que no era una persona religiosa, su funeral fue dirigido por un sacerdote zoroástrico. Elton John, David Bowie y los miembros de Queen estuvieron presentes. Mercury fue incinerado y sus cenizas reposan en algún lugar aún desconocido. Se rumorea que fueron esparcidas por Mary Austin a lo largo del Lago Lemán en Suiza, donde Mercury vivió sus últimos años y donde se halla su monumento conmemorativo, concretamente en la ciudad de Montreux. También se dice que reposan a los pies del enorme roble que corona el jardín de lo que fue su residencia Garden Lodge, en Kensington, así como también repartida entre varios teatros londinenses; ninguna de estas afirmaciones han podido ser comprobadas hasta el día de hoy. thumb|262px|La casa donde Freddie vivio hasta el ultimo aliento de su vida. El mural que rodea la casa esta marcado por mensajes de los fanaticos de la banda. Legado En Estados Unidos, donde la popularidad de Queen decayó en la década de 1980, las ventas de sus álbumes crecieron enormemente en 1992, al año siguiente de la muerte de Mercury. En ese mismo año, un crítico estadounidense escribió que "lo que los cínicos llaman el factor de la 'estrella muerta' ha sucedido con Queen, que está resurgiendo". La película Wayne's World, que incluye entre su banda sonora la canción "Bohemian Rhapsody" también fue lanzada en 1992. Según la RIAA, Queen vendió en total 32,5 millones de álbumes en Estados Unidos y más de la mitad fueron vendidos después de la muerte de Mercury en 1991. thumb|310px|Freddie y la banda , en la portada del sencillo "Play The Game" En el Reino Unido, Queen pasó en total más semanas en las listas que ninguna otra banda (incluyendo a The Beatles),y el álbum de Queen Greatest Hits es el álbum más vendido en Gran Bretaña hasta el día de hoy. Dos de las canciones de Mercury, "Bohemian Rhapsody" y "We Are the Champions" fueron votadas como las mejores canciones de todos los tiempos en una encuesta hecha por Sony Ericsson. Homenajes En Montreux, Suiza, se erigió el 25 de noviembre de 1996 una estatua en su honor. Tiene tres metros de alto y fue realizada por la escultora de origen checo Irena Sedlecka, mientras que los gastos corrieron por cuenta de Bommi Bulsara y Montserrat Caballé. Una estampilla real fue impresa en su honor y también se colocó una placa en la casa a la que se mudó con su familia en 1964, a los 17 años. Por el cumpleaños 65 de Mercury, Google dedicó su Google Doodle a él. Incluye una animación compleja junto con el coro de "Don't Stop Me Now". Perfil *Nombre: Freddie Mercury *Nombre real: Farrokh Bomi Bulsara *Fecha de nacimiento: 05 de septiembre de 1946 *Lugar de nacimiento: Zanzibar, Tanzania thumb|Freddie Mercury *Fallecimiento: 24 de noviembre de 1991 *Lugar de fallecimiento: Londres, Inglaterra *Signo zodiacal: Virgo *Músico favorito: Jimi Hendrix *Grupo Favorito: Mott The Hoople *Álbum favorito: Imagine (John Lennon) *Libro favorito: Peter Rabbit (B Potter) *Revista favorita: Luster Cluster Weekly, Jeremy *Escritor favorito (novelista o poeta): B Potter, Richard Dadd *Película favorita: Any Mae West movie *Actor favorito: Ninguno *Actriz favorita: Liza Minelli *País que más ama: Japón *Comida favorita: Nectar *Bebida favorita: Champagne en copa de cristal Discografia con Queen: *1973: Queen (Album) *1974: Queen II *1974: Sheer Heart Attack *1975: A Night At The Opera *1976: A Day At The Races *1977: News Of The World *1978: Jazz *1980: The Game *1982: Flash Gordon (Soundtrack) *1982: Hot Space *1984: The Works *1986: A Kind Of Magic *1989: The Miracle *1991: Innuendo *1995: Made In Heaven Discografia como solista *1985: Mr.Bad Guy *1988: Barcelona *1992: The Freddie Mercury Album *1992: The Great Pretender *1993: Remixes *2000:The Solo Collection *2006:Lover of Life, Singer of Songs — The Very Best of Freddie Mercury Solo Categoría:Queen Freddie Mercury Brian May Roger Taylor John Deacon